Consecuencias
by TinaWB
Summary: Durante una noche de fiestas los efectos del alcohol les nubló la mente, ellos se dejaron llevar, y ahora tienen que afrontar lo que está por venir. ¿Serán capaces? Lily/Scorpius.
1. Efectos del Alcohol

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de una pelirroja de ojos castaños que contaba con unos quince años de edad, esperaba ansiosa el primero de Septiembre para iniciar su quinto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

La pelirroja de nombre Lily era una pequeña copia de su madre, ojos castaños, cabello pelirrojo, y, según su padre, una sonrisa que puede derretir a cualquier persona.

Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando los rayos del sol dieron de lleno a sus ojos, tomó su edredón y lo colocó sobre su cabeza, con la esperanza de seguir durmiendo.

Estaba cansada, se había pasado el día anterior hablando con sus mejores amigas, Narcissa Malfoy II, Alice Longbottom, Roxanne Weasley, su prima, y Anarella Nott, todo eso a través de un espejo, que se encontraba dividido en cuatro partes, logrando que las chicas pudiesen hablar entre sí.

Su intento de regresar a brazos de Morfeo se vio interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

 **-Kreacher ha venido a informarle a la ama Lily que el desayuno se encuentra servido y el resto de los amos Potter se encuentran esperándola.**

Lily gruñó bajito y se destapó, alzó un poco su cabeza para mirar al elfo doméstico.

 **-Gracias Kreacher, en un momento bajaré-** le dijo y con un "crac" la criatura desapareció.

La pelirroja se estiró para desperezarse y luego levantarse, se hizo rápidamente una coleta, para luego ir al baño y lavarse la cara, después de eso fue al comedor, donde encontró al resto de su familia.

Su padre, Harry Potter, se encontraba en la puta de la mesa, teniendo al lado derecho a su madre, Ginny Potter, al lado izquierdo del azabache mayor se encontraba uno de sus hermanos, James, quien contaba con el característico cabello Potter y unos ojos castaños como los de ella y su madre, al lado de su madre estaba su otro hermano, Albus, quien era una exacta copia de su padre, el cabello Potter y los ojos verdes esmeralda.

Lily se acercó y ocupó su puesto junto a James.

 **-Buenos días-** dijo con una sonrisa a todos para comenzar a servirse comida en su plato.

 **-Buenos días, princesa** \- habló su padre, dedicándole una sonrisa **\- bueno chicos, como saben, su madre y yo nos iremos de viaje, y regresaremos en dos días.**

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de los hijos del matrimonio, la cual no pasó desapercibida para sus padres.

- **Nada de fiestas. Si me entero que hicieron una les quitaré las escobas y enviaré una carta a McGonnagal diciéndole que no tienen permitido estar en el equipo de Quidditch hasta la siguiente fase.**

 **-Prometemos no hacer ninguna fiesta mamá-** dijo con tranquilidad Albus, dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre y viéndole a los ojos. Todos sabían que la debilidad de Ginny era Albus, por el simple hecho de que era una copia de Harry.

 **-Eso espero.**

En la noche los tres Potter-Weasley estaban tranquilos en la sala de casa, cuando de repente aparecieron unas llamas verdes en la chimenea y comenzó a salir gente de la misma.

Teddy Lupin, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, Molly y Lucy Weasley, Theodore II, Matthew, y Anarella Nott, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Lorcan, Lyssander y Edurne Scamander, y Narcissa e Ivory Malfoy fueron los primeros en llegar.

Lily sonrió y se acercó a sus amigas, con las que empezó a hablar sobre ropa, bromas de sortilegios Weasley, Quidditch, un poco de todo, a la hora de la verdad. Las cinco chicas se dirigieron a la cocina y tomaron algunas cervezas de mantequilla mientras continuaban su charla.

Cuando las chicas volvieron a la sala pudieron ver que todos los demás, ya se encontraban en el lugar.

Rose y Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, para el desagrado de la chica Potter, y George II y Alicia Weasley, los hijos de Fred I y Alicia Spinnet, ahora Weasley.

Cuando todos estaban tomados, Teddy y Victoire había desaparecido, Dominique se besaba con James, para ninguno de ellos era un secreto el que estos dos fuesen más que primos, Edurne dejaba besos en la cara de Albus, Roxanne dejaba que su garganta fuese invadida por la lengua de Lorcan Scamander, la más pequeña de los Malfoy tonteaba con George Weasley II y Anarella estaba acorralada en una esquina por Louis Weasley, este la tenía por la cintura mientras ella a él por los hombros, se estaban besando, lo que no le importó a nadie, esos dos eran novios desde hacía tiempo ya.

Lily, quien también sentía los efectos del Whisky de Fuego, las Cervezas de Mantequilla y otro montón de bebidas mágicas que había tomado, caminaba tambaleante a su cuarto en busca de algo que de momento había escapado de su mente, dado que, cuando entraba a su cuarto, sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello.

Un Scorpius, también bajo los efectos del alcohol la había tomado en sus brazos mientras la besaba con necesidad.

Normalmente Lily hubiese reaccionado dándole una patada y gritándole enojada, ya que ella odiaba al chico, desde que había elegido a su prima Rose sobre ella hacía un año atrás, se sintió feliz cuando supo que los chicos habían terminado su relación, pero, a pesar de que Scorpius había vuelto rogándole que le perdonase y un montón de cosas más, la chica no se dejó llevar, su orgullo y el dolor de aquella traición pudieron más que sus deseos. De allí nació un odio hacia Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero como se encontraba tan sumida en el nivel del Alcohol no le importó, sólo inclinó su cabeza y sintió que los besos seguían y se hacían más húmedos. Un cosquilleo apareció en su vientre y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y sin fijarse en quién era besó los labios de quién tenían sus manos en su cintura.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando pudo apreciar el característico olor a menta del chico, sintió la lengua de Scorpius dar contra sus labios y Lily no dudó en abrir su boca, mientras abrazaba al chico por el cuello, para continuar el beso y gemir, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Pudo sentir que el miembro de Scorpius golpeaba contra su estómago. Ella le llegaba por debajo de la nariz al chic. Gimió y el cosquilleo en su vientre aumentó, llevó su mano a la nuca del rubio e intensificó el beso.

Scorpius respondió gustoso a la vez que la tomaba por los muslos y la levantaba, ella enredó sus piernas en su cadera.

Las partes íntimas de ambos se rozaron, y la necesidad de sentir piel contra piel llegó a tope, de un golpe Scorpius cerró la puerta y se apresuró a llevar a la chica a la cama, quien había empezado a esparcir besos por su cuello y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa para acariciar su pálido torso bien definido.

Scorpius suspiró al sentir las caricias de las chicas y sin pensarlo le quitó la camiseta que ella llevaba.

Así fueron, entre besos y caricias, despojándose de sus prendas, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos.

Lily sintió que él entraba en ella, le había dolido, lloró un poco, así que Scorpius comenzó a besarle el rostro mientras esperaba a que la chica se acostumbrase. Cuando la chica le dijo que siguiese Scorpius no rechistó, comenzó a mover su miembro lentamente, no quería herir a la pelirroja.

Siguieron así, dándose besos, el chico la envestía, ella gemía, él la besaba, ella acariciaba su torso, él gemía, y cuando Lily llegó a lo más alto, Scorpius pudo sentir la presión de sus paredes internas rodear su miembro, haciendo que el chico también culminara dentro de ella.

Con cuidado se recostó un momento sobre Lily y se dedicó a besarle los labios con calma, disfrutando el sabor de estos. _"Almendras"_ pensó el chico, a la vez que salía de ella, se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba contra su pecho.

No hubo palabras, simplemente se quedaron dormidos abrazándose, sintiendo la piel del otro. Sin pensar en lo que iba a venirles encima.


	2. Afróntate a las Consecuencias

Había pasado alrededor de un mes y medio desde lo sucedido aquel día, ahora se encontraban de vuelta en el castillo de Hogwarts, las clases habían empezado hacía una semana.

Lily y Scorpius habían discutido, no se dirigían la palabra, cosa que no extrañó a nadie, dado que así siempre había sido, y eso era bueno, porque al no tener que dar ninguna explicación nadie se enteraría de aquello y ellos lo olvidarían.

Olvidarlo, allí estaba el problema.

Lily apenas se acordaba de lo sucedido, odiaba en su interior a ella por dejarse llevar y aún más al rubio de Slytherin, dado que ella seguía teniendo sentimientos fuertes por él. Y ella sabía que no se encontraría arrepentida de lo que había pasado, si Scorpius nunca hubiese escogido a Rose.

Y Scorpius andaba igual que la chica, no podía olvidarlo, y se sentía fatal, no por lo sucedido, sino por la forma en que había llegado a ocurrir, amaba a la pequeña pelirroja, su pequeñaja, como solía decirle antes de que el cometiera aquel estúpido error. Se sentía fatal, porque ahora estaba casi seguro que Lily lo odiaba todavía más, porque ella creería que él la veía como algo de una sola vez, cuando era totalmente lo contrario.

Pero ahora, ambos chicos se encontraban en la sala de Menesteres, Scorpius miraba a Lily confuso, todavía no entendía por qué la chica le había mandado aquella carta, la cual estrujaba en su mano derecha, en la que la pelirroja había escrito:

" **Scorpius, sala de menesteres, a las 20.30, te explicaré allí el por qué te convoco, no faltes, es muy importante, y sobretodo, SOBTRETODO, no de le digas a nadie.**

 **Lily Potter"**

 **-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Lily?-** preguntó confuso y algo preocupado el chico.

Lily parecía algo ausente, se abrazaba a sí misma, podía notar que la pequeña Potter tenía los ojos rojos, había llorado, pero él no quiso decir nada al respecto, sabiendo que la pelirroja le reclamaría y negaría lo obvio.

 _No pierdas el tiempo peleando batallas que nunca vas a ganar_ , había pensado el chico cuando se encontraba en camino a la sala de menesteres.

 **-Scorpius… tienes que saber algo importante-** dijo la chica subiendo la mirada, fijándose en sus ojos, aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con preocupación y una calidez especial. Pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, podría haberle roto el corazón, pero los efectos que él tenía sobre ella no habían cambiado.

Scorpius alzó una ceja, un típico ademán del chico que se podía traducir en dos cosas: ¿Estás bromeando? O ¿Continuarás?

La pelirroja tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

 **-Hace unas semanas que me vengo sintiendo mal y fui escondida a revisarme a San Mungo, me hicieron algunas pruebas y… estoy embarazada** \- no supo cómo logró decirlo sin apartar la vista de los ojos del mayor.

 **-¿Qué?-** fue todo lo que el chico pudo soltar. Sus ojos se abrieron a tal punto que parecían a punto de salirse, su corazón latía con rapidez, una llama de alegría y esperanza se formó en él, pero también una más grande que se trataba de rabia y pánico **\- ¿Es mío?-** preguntó el chico, asustado Esperaba que fuera de él, como alguien hubiese tocado a la pelirroja, él mismo destrozaría a quien fuese con sus propias manos.

 **-¡Por supuesto que es tuyo, idiota!-** contestó Lily de forma irritada **-¿Es que acaso crees que me voy acostando con todo el que se me cruza, como las mellizas McLaggen y su séquito de imbéciles? -** lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **-No Lily, lo siento, nunca quise hacerte insinuar eso** \- se disculpó con rapidez a la chica a la vez que se acercaba y la abrazaba.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando Lily se había acurrucado en el pecho del de cabellos rubios, para luego soltar un fuerte sollozo. Scorpius simplemente le abrazó, besaba su coronilla y susurraba palabras de aliento a su pequeñaja.

La pelirroja alzó la vista, y ambos se vieron, con su pulgar, el chico limpió una de las lágrimas de Lily, la cual había fijado su vista en los labios de Scorpius, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Al chico aquel gesto no le pasó desapercibido, dudó un momento, pero luego se inclinó y atrapó los labios de la chica en los suyos.

Al principio Lily correspondió, pero luego le apartó bruscamente. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Lo fulminó con la mirada y le pegó una cachetada.

 **-No se te ocurra besarme de nuevo, Malfoy, ten en cuenta que lo que pasó en la fiesta no ocurrirá de nuevo, sí, estoy embarazada de ti, pero ni loca tendré una relación contigo, y para que sepas, no voy a tener al bebé, soy extremadamente joven y no quiero nada que me relacione contigo, sólo te estoy poniendo al tanto, porque me parecía justo, pero al fin y al cabo, la decisión es completamente mía ¿Vale?**

Sin esperar respuesta, la pelirroja salió con sus puños apretados, dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor para ir a su dormitorio, dejando a Scorpius con una mano en la mejilla que tenía un tono rojizo.

Scorpius no había terminado de asimilar las palabras de la chica Potter, si no hubiese sido por el hechizo que sabía, sus amigos se hubiesen percatado del golpe, y no quería dar explicaciones de nada.

Sobre todo en ese momento.

La chica del que estaba enamorado estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo, un hijo de ambos, y ella quería abortarlo.

"No voy a tener a este bebé"

Aquella frase rondaba por su cabeza, no podía conciliar el sueño, soltando un leve gruñido miró su reloj y vio que eran las 2 de la mañana, y tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a clases de pociones, aunque no quería, odiaba esa clase.

Al cabo de un rato el sueño lo venció, y las pesadillas se apoderaron de él, primero un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos grises le pedía que lo salvase y no dejase que su mami cometiese un error horrible, luego, a su lado, una niña de cabello rubio platinado y ojos avellanas lo miraba con sus pequeños ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pidiéndole lo mismo que el otro niño.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio despertó sudado y agitado, se limpió la frente y miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros dormían, cuando justo en ese momento una alarma sonó, provocando que sus compañeros gruñeran, estos se levantor y fueron a arreglarse.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos para que Scorpius se recuperase, pero al final lo logró, levantándose y yendo a alistarse para su clase.

Lily había despertado de una pesadilla algo parecida, los mismos pequeños que habían aparecido en el sueño del Slytherin habían aparecido en los suyos, pidiéndole que no los matase, que ellos lo amaban a ella, su mami, y a Scorpius, su papi.

Podía sentir un amargo sabor en su boca. Estaba aterrada, tenía apenas quince años, si su familia se enteraba la matarían. Corrió al baño y lloró mientras su llanto era ahogado por el ruido de la ducha, cuando se calmó se acomodó y se dirigió a su primera clase, Astronomía.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que en cualquier momento la bomba iba a explotar por una pequeña discusión que tuvieron ambos en medio de un pasillo, que ellos creían que se encontraba solitario y no se les escucharía, además de que hablaban en susurro.

Scorpius trataba de persuadirla, la pelirroja alegaba que era su desición, aunque en el fondo ella estaba en duda de si era o no lo correcto.

 **-Tú sólo me embarazaste Scorpius, es mi cuerpo y yo hago lo que quiera con él, afróntate a las consecuencias-** fueron las palabras finales de la chica.

Alguien les había escuchado.

Si ellos creían que ya se encontraban en un día nublado, los rayos y truenos estaban por llegar.


End file.
